rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 100
Korrinoth 14, outside the third ritual site where Omurem has taken up residence, as the party is resting. It occurred during session 42. Transcript kor 14. the group is holed up in a marshy sunken village infested with acid-burned zombies and a dragon no varren......yet, currently occupying an otherwise-empty watchtower. they’re camping out quietly in a Tiny Hut as not to call attention to themselves, and teer and kiono’s owl are on lookout duty. Lei: the group just finished a leech check, and lei scopes out the location of the halberd. to kiono, very quietly, pointing to the halberd “can i talk to ephemera?” Kiono: Kiono hesitates a moment before handing over the halberd. Ephemera: "'Sup?" Ephemera says. Lei: mentally responds "i just want to say that....i forgive you. i think." Ephemera: "Oh?" She seems curious and a hair confused and surprised. Lei: "I just figured...I'd rather go into a potential dragon fight with....friends." "To be honest, I still feel like...I may not be able to trust you. But....I'm going to at least try." Ephemera: "I appreciate that." Ephemera is quiet a moment, then says, "Hopefully it doesn't come to fighting a dragon." Lei: "of all the people i could end up fighting a dragon alongside, i suppose you're not the worst." small silly smirk Ephemera: "I'll take that as a compliment," Ephemera says, a grin evident in her voice. Lei: "....say, it's still early. do you want to play a quiet game?" Ephemera: "...what sort of game?" Lei: "hmm...have you ever played Who Am I?" Ephemera: "I haven't." Lei: she motions around with one hand while explaining. "it's easy, normally you play with paper, but..." "you think of a person, and that's who i 'am.' and i do the same to you. and then we take turns asking yes or no questions to try to figure out who we are." Ephemera: "Hm... That sounds interesting. A quick round perhaps. You need to rest properly after." Lei: nods “okay, i thought of who you are.” Ephemera: "And I you. Would you like to go first? As an example." Lei: “sure. am i a big fiery dragon?” internal giggles Ephemera: "Sadly, no," she chuckles. "Am I a mortal?" Lei: “nope.” smiling “do i like tapioca?” Ephemera: "I.... I don't know..." Lei: “hehehe, sorry sorry.” sticks her tongue out “i’ll ask a better question hehe. do i live in wolis?” Ephemera: "You do not. Am I a jerk?" Lei: lei pretends to think reeeeeally hard about it “sometimes, yeah. but you’re pretty okay, so you make up for it. dont tell you i said this, but you’re actually pretty cool.” “am i a girl?” Ephemera: "Yes. Am I'' a girl?" Lei: “hehe, yes.” “i’m going to steal your question too. am ''i a jerk?” grinning Ephemera: "Hm... Not intentionally." She is silent a moment, then chuckles. "Am I funny?" Lei: “hmm....nah, pretty serious. usually anyway.” “do i wear teal underwear?” shit eating grin, as if she’s thinking of some inside joke Ephemera: "......no...?" She missed something. "Am I taking this game too seriously?" Lei: “hehe, no, you’re fine. your questions are really good.” Ephemera: Ephemera chuckles. "What's your next question?" Lei: “it’s still your turn, that doesn’t count as your question.” Ephemera: "Doesn't it?" She seems amused. Lei: “no way, you still haven’t even asked, ‘does lei consider me a friend and absolutely want me to get my body back?’” imitates ephemera’s voice as she internally says it, trying to look comically stoic Ephemera: Ephemera doesn't respond for a moment. "I'll, ah... ask that next perhaps..." she says quietly. Lei: “i’ve been doing a lot of thinking,” lei says after a pause. “im really fortunate to have you guys, to be honest. i’ve screwed up so many times, but you still let me follow after you. i don’t want to be distrustful of you anymore. i want to...” blushes ...”try not to get in the—well, i want to try to help.” Ephemera: "A noble desire, to help your friends. Glad to have you along." Then Ephemera chuckles softly. "But that wasn't a question." Lei: lei laughs—a tiny bit of it actually coming quietly out loud—still blushing “oh....i suppose i’ve derailed the game, haven’t i?” Ephemera: "Perhaps, but that's alright. I'm... glad to hear what you've had to say." Lei: “yeah....” thoughtful, then “if you ever want to play again, i’ll do it right next time hehe.” Ephemera: "Next time, then. For now, you should rest. Can't have you dying because you were tired so soon after you willingly used the F-word." Lei: snorts ''“good night then. do you want to stay with kiono?” Ephemera: "It is safest if I do, just in case something happens. Good night, Lei." Lei: ''lei hands the halberd back to kiono “thanks,” she mumbles quietly to kiono. Kiono: As she takes back the halberd, Kiono eyes Lei, momentarily curious what the conversation had been, how it went. Then she gives the smallest nod of acknowledgment and returns to what she was doing - probably journaling. Lei: lei heads to her bedroll and lays down to finish journaling herself. she has a feeling she’s going to rest a little easier tonight, even if her body still feels like it’s going through the motions of wading through muck. Category:OOS